


Cover for "The Grey Matter"

by leoncharme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Digital Art, M/M, fiction cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncharme/pseuds/leoncharme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book cover for "The Grey Matter" by anchors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Grey Matter"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/gifts), [dzenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Grey Matter" by anchors and its translation by dzenka  
> Better quality of GIF version - http://leoncharme.tumblr.com/post/89792738011/the-grey-matter-inspired-by-anchors-dzenka


End file.
